Mon horizon, c'est toi
by Vengeresse
Summary: «Je croyais que le triomphe des forces du bien te stimulait suffisamment pour ne pas chercher une autre raison de tenir le coup.» «Ron, je n’ai jamais eu à chercher très loin une bonne raison de tenir le coup. J’en ai une excellente assise devant moi…»
1. Chapitre 1

_Une fic porteuse d'espoir dans un monde magique où la magie, parfois, ne peut réparer les coeurs peinés._

* * *

**Mon horizon, c'est toi.**

Majeur.

Il était _majeur_

Et il avait peine à y croire.

Il espérait ce moment depuis…depuis…si longtemps, peut-être même bien depuis le jour de sa naissance, et il ne pouvait croire qu'il était _enfin_ arrivé.

Il regardait d'un air dubitatif sa baguette dans sa main, et les regards encourageants de ses parents. _Allez, mon vieux, tu peux t'en servir, maintenant! _

Il souleva lentement son bras et à voix basse, prononça le sort :

« _Accio plateau de biscuits _! »

Et le plateau de biscuits atterrit tranquillement devant lui. Molly poussa un soupir exaspéré mais son père ne peut retenir un éclat de rire.

« Mange les, au moins, Ron! » lui lança-t-elle en lançant à Arthur un regard mauvais. Il secoua la tête négativement.

« J'attends. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu attends? »

« J'attends pour voir si un hibou du Ministère de la Magie va m'être envoyé, j'attends pour voir si je suis _réellement _majeur et apte à utiliser ma magie hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard. »

La porte d'entrée couina et Ron, le regard toujours fixé vers la fenêtre principale de la cuisine, ne remarqua pas la silhouette féminine qui venait de se glisser derrière lui. Par contre, il sut immédiatement de _qui _il s'agissait au moment même où il sentit une douce odeur habituelle flotter dans l'air.

« Ça ne sert à rien d'attendre, Ron. Il ne viendra pas, puisque que tu es _réellement _majeur, bien que je me demande toujours comment cela se fait-il ! »

Il se retourna d'un geste brusque. Il aurait reconnu cette voix parmi milles autres. En la voyant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Bonjour, Hermione. »

Légèrement surprise, elle posa ses bagages par terre et s'approcha de lui. Indécis, il jeta un regard appuyé à son père, qui semblait trouver fort passionnant la scène. Heureusement pour lui, Mme. Weasley s'avéra une aide précieuse. Discrètement, elle entraîna son mari dehors, non sans menacer mentalement son fils cadet de le tuer s'il osait faire du mal à la jeune fille que Molly avait toujours secrètement considérée comme sa future belle-fille.

Hermione lui sourit en retour, et au moment où la porte du jardin se refermait, elle refermait ses bras autour du cou de son ami.

« J'ai si peur, Ron. Je n'ai pas voulu attendre la fin de l'été pour te…vous revoir. »

Il frissonna. Il se doutait bien que l'éminence de la guerre allait modifier les comportements de tous et chacun, mais il ne croyait pas qu'Hermione allait si drastiquement changer. En son fort intérieur, il avait cru qu'elle serait son port d'ancrage, son point de repaire. Il avait cru qu'elle resterait égale à elle-même, mais en laissant glisser ses mains plus bas dans le dos de la jeune gryffondor, il se dit que le changement, ce n'était pas _si _mal, après tout…

« Je suis heureux que tu sois là, ici, maintenant. Je m'inquiétais. »

C'était sincère, et vrai. Et Hermione le savait. Elle s'arracha à son étreinte et d'un coup de baguette, fit disparaître ses valises. Ron la regarda d'un air ébahi.

« Tu as fais ça _comment _? »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Moi aussi, je suis majeure. »

Et puis elle transplana.

Ron jura, puis constatant avec satisfaction qu'aucun hibou n'était venu déranger ses retrouvailles avec Hermione, il prit un biscuit dans l'assiette et le croqua avec délice. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle était passée, sans doute dans la chambre de Ginny.

Mais ce n'était pas important.

Il ne s'était écoulé que deux semaines depuis la fin de l'année scolaire, depuis toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait amenées avec elle.

Et Hermione revenait déjà sous son toit.

Deux semaines, et Hermione et lui étaient déjà réunis.

Pour son plus grand bonheur.

Il croqua dans un deuxième biscuit, sans cesser de sourire, même s'il savait qu'il devait arrêter.

Comme il s'était dit de cesser de sourire quand Hermione s'était appuyé sur lui, à l'enterrement de Dumbledore, pour se consoler.

En entamant sa troisième pâtisserie, il se demanda si le changement d'attitude de son amie était du à la menace de la guerre désormais engagée contre les forces du mal, ou tout simplement était-ce parce que les évènements récents les avaient fait vieillir, lui comme elle, et qu'il était peut-être temps d'assumer leur sentiment respectif…

Son sourire s'élargit encore.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione le trouva, devant un plateau de biscuits vide, quand elle descendit les escaliers.

« Tu ne m'as même pas cherché? » lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton de faux reproche en venant s'asseoir devant lui.

« Je me doutais bien que tu étais avec Gin, et que tu n'avais voulu que me montrer ta supériorité en transplanant comme tu l'as fais. »

Malgré les propos qu'il tenait, il souriait encore à s'en fendre le visage, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de laisser éclore un sourire à son tour.

« Tu avais raison. »

Et ils se sourirent.

Ron se leva pour nettoyer l'assiette sale, et Hermione le regarda faire, en jouant avec Coq, qui voletait près d'eux. Ils ne parlaient pas, mais le silence qui régnait sur la pièce n'était pas désagréable, loin de là. Ils souriaient toujours, pour eux-mêmes, pour le plaisir de sourire dans ce monde dévasté par la guerre et la mort.

Ron revint s'asseoir et donna à son hibou un morceau de viande, qu'il avala gloutonnement. Il ressentait le besoin de se confier à Hermione, pour une fois qu'ils étaient seuls sans Harry, ni personne d'autre.

« Je me sens coupable de sourire, et d'être heureux. » lâcha-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse le questionner sur l'air sérieux qu'avait adopté son visage depuis quelques secondes.

Elle demeura silencieuse, troublée.

« Tu ne dois pas, Ron. Cultiver notre bonheur, c'est la dernière raison de vivre qu'il nous reste. »

Il sourit, à travers le voile de tristesse qui bariolait ses traits faciaux.

« Je croyais que le triomphe des forces du bien te stimulait suffisamment pour ne pas chercher une autre raison de tenir le coup. »

Elle rougit, en s'attardant soudainement méticuleusement aux plumes de Coq.

« Ron, je n'ai jamais eu à chercher très loin une bonne raison de tenir le coup. J'en ai une excellente assise devant moi… » murmura-t-elle. Les plumes de Coq étaient définitivement ce qu'il y avait de plus intéressant dans cette pièce…

Les bouts des oreilles de Ron lui chauffèrent brusquement. Il écarta instantanément la possibilité qu'elle soit effrayée par la guerre. Il lui sembla que ces mots auraient du être prononcés il y avait de cela bien longtemps, bien trop longtemps…

Parler aurait été superflu. Il se contenta de sourire, puisque c'était la seule chose qu'il était en mesure de faire, la tête basse, mais suffisamment haute pour qu'Hermione puisse le voir. Et il regarda aussi ses mains, en s'assurant de les positionner de façon à pouvoir regarder Hermione aussi.

« Mes parents…s'inquiètent beaucoup. Et je n'ai pas pu leur mentir, je n'ai pas pu leur dire que tout allait bien, que rien n'avait changé, que je vivais dans le meilleur des mondes et que leur fille unique était en sécurité. »

Ron releva la tête, percevant dans la voix de son amie de la détresse. Le tournant romantique qu'aurait pu prendre leur conversation avait dévié brutalement, mais il ne s'en formalisait pas. Il n'était pas prêt à lui dire : pas maintenant, ni comme ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dis? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix rauque qui se voulait rassurante. Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle continua de s'intéresser aux plumes de Coq, et Ron ne la brusqua pas. Pour une fois, il se comportait comme il aurait toujours du le faire avec elle, et il savait intuitivement qu'elle lui en était reconnaissante.

« Je leur ai dis…que j'avais peur, mais que j'étais prête à me battre. Parce que j'avais fais de ce monde le mien, et que pour rien au _monde_ je n'abandonnerai tout ce qui me tenait à cœur. »

Et elle planta son regard dans le sien.

Et il y vit bien plus de détermination et de courage qu'elle ne devait en voir dans le sien. _En fait, elle ne doit rien voir du tout, sauf son reflet…Puisque c'est ce qui constitue le plus clair de mes sentiments. La totalité de mes pensées. Elle. Et rien d'autre._

Il eut envie de lui dire, sans préambule, qu'il l'aimait, et que pour rien, pas même pour tous les gallions du monde, il n'accepterait de vivre sans elle. Mais il ne dit pas un mot. Il se contenta de la regarder droit dans les yeux, et de respirer.

Et c'était suffisant.

« Tu crois que c'est la guerre, qui me fait cet effet là? » murmura-t-elle en laissant Coq s'envoler. « Tu crois que c'est la guerre qui me rend si…triste, et mélancolique, et qui me donne envie de me réfugier sous mes draps et de ne plus en sortir? »

Ron fronça les sourcils. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais rien…pas aux femmes en général, mais plutôt à _cette_ femme !

« Tu ne viens pas de dire que tu étais prête à te battre ? Et que tu aimais notre monde, qu'il te tenait à cœur? »

Elle lui sourit de nouveau, mais cette fois, il comprit qu'elle était réellement peinée.

« Bien sûr, que je vais me battre. J'irai demain matin, si cela était nécessaire. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je m'en réjouie, Ron. Ou que je n'appréhende pas l'issue de la bataille…Qui te dit que je ne mourrai pas, ou que…pire…tu ne mourras pas… »

Il cligna des yeux. Venait-elle vraiment de dire ce qu'il croyait qu'elle avait dit? Il en eut la confirmation quand il s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait.

« Voyons, Mione…Ne penses pas des choses si horribles. Nous ne mourrons pas. »

Elle eut l'air d'apprécier le surnom qu'il venait de lui improviser, et il se promit de ne pas oublier ce détail. Elle soupira.

« C'est faux, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Nous ne pouvons prévoir avec assurance ce qu'il adviendra de nous. De toi, de moi, de Harry aussi. »

Il se fit violence pour ne pas la saisir par les épaules et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde la raison, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de penser à des idioties pareilles.

« Je ne le prévois pas. J'en suis certain. »

« Tu ne peux pas, Ron, tu… »

« J'en suis certain, parce que jamais, m'entends-tu, jamais je ne laisserai qui que ce soit te faire du mal, ou tenter de t'arracher à moi… » termina-t-il en l'interrompant. Dans un soubresaut d'hardiesse, il tendit la main et attrapa la sienne, qu'il se mit à caresser doucement. « J'en suis certain, et puis, si tu meurs, je ne serai pas là pour voir la fin de la guerre, parce que je serai mort aussi. »

« Ron… »

« Parce que si tu meurs, Hermione, moi, je n'ai plus aucune raison valable d'exister. »


	2. Chapitre 2

**Je suis vraiment sous le choc ! Je ne m'attendais pas à 10 reviews pour ce petit texte, et à autant de lecteurs silencieux. Je vous remercie du fond du coeur. J'espère que vous apprécierez le prochain chapitre, je crois qu'il y en aura plusieurs autres, je prends vraiment plaisir à écrire cette histoire :)**

**Enjoy it :)**

* * *

Hermione se regarda dans le miroir, hésitante. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle n'était pas d'une grande beauté…du moins, qu'elle devrait miser sur_ autre chose _pour attirer l'attention. Ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux d'un brun si commun, la façon hautaine qu'avait adoptée son nez pour manifester son mécontentement habituel…et elle ne parlait pas du reste !

Elle rougit. Ses seins étaient trop petits, et elle n'avait jamais eu la taille d'une guêpe. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'auraient donné comme effet ses fesses rebondies dans un autre type d'uniforme que celui de Poudlard…

Mais ce soir, c'était différent.

C'était différent parce qu'elle, Hermione Granger, avait choisi délibérément d'être…_jolie,_ ni plus, ni moins. Pas _belle_. Hermione Granger n'était pas _belle_. Et à vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais aspiré à l'être - du moins, sauf cette fois, en quatrième année – car son intelligence la satisfaisait.

Mais ce soir, c'était différent.

Après la presque déclaration de Ron, cet après-midi, elle avait d'abord été estomaqué, puis elle avait suggéré de passer une soirée tranquille, seuls, _tous les deux. _D'accord, ce n'était peut-être pas très romantique, mais cela avait le mérite d'être tout à fait honnête car à l'instant même, et cela n'avait cessé depuis, elle n'avait eu envie d'une seule chose : Ron.

_Ron_

Il y avait longtemps qu'elle _savait _qu'elle ressentait pour son_ ami_ un sentiment très peu semblable à celui qu'elle éprouvait pour Harry.

Mais elle avait _compris _récemment l'ampleur de ses sentiments, qui l'avait effrayée. Souvent, elle entendait la voix de Mme. Weasley qui déplorait les unions hâtives et désordonnées que la guerre poussait à sceller. Et si c'était le cas ? _Leur_ cas ?

Elle entortilla une mèche de ses cheveux autour de sa baguette magique et elle frisa délicatement. Elle avait peur de tout précipiter, mais pourtant…

Après sept ans, il lui semblait que l'idée avait bien assez murie !

Ce soir, tout serait différent, parce qu'elle lui dirait. D'accord, peut-être bien qu'il savait déjà tout ça, mais cela avait le mérite d'être _vrai _: depuis…depuis toujours, lui semblait-il, elle avait au bord de ses lèvres un doux secret à lui confier.

Leur sixième année avait été désolante, frustrante et éprouvante pour elle comme pour lui, elle s'en doutait bien. Ne sachant pas s'ils reverraient un jour les divans moelleux et l'antre chaud de la cheminée des Gryffondors, elle était déterminée à faire de la prochaine année, Poudlard ou non, la plus belle.

Du moins, sur ce plan là.

La porte derrière elle couina et ce qui autrefois était une tornade rousse énergique entra dans la pièce. Hermione ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'elle et son frère… (elle déglutit) sortaient ce soir. Pas très loin, bien sûr. Ni _complètement_ seuls. Enfin…le jardin du Terrer serait idéal, une fois qu'Hermione y aurait mis sa touche personnelle

Ginny esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire.

« Je crois bien ne t'avoir jamais vu si ravissante, et rayonnante. »

Hermione la remercia d'un geste de la tête. Elle n'avait pas pensé devoir le dire à Ginny, tout de suite, avant même que ce ne soit officiel. Et puis, elle n'en avait jamais parlé _réellement_, préférant chaque fois dévier le sujet habilement sur un terrain moins boueux. Mais malgré la complexité des évènements et de ses propres sentiments, la jeune femme trouva dans la simplicité la meilleure façon de mettre Ginny, sa _meilleure_ amie, la _seule_ ami_e_ qu'elle n'avait eue, au courant de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

« Je suis amoureuse de Ron. » lança-t-elle tout bonnement, faisant preuve d'une sincérité désarmante. Elle n'avait pas dit _de ton frère_, parce qu'elle voulait que Ginny saisisse bien la nuance : Hermione s'adressait à Ginny, sa complice, à la sorcière accomplie et téméraire qu'elle était, et non pas à Ginny, la sœur de l'homme qu'elle aimait, la sœur de Ron.

Et elle sut que Ginny fit la distinction entre les deux. Son amie se laissa tomber sur le vieux lit de Percy, qu'Hermione occupait. Elle ne dit rien durant un long moment, et ni l'une ni l'autre ne semblaient intéressées à rompre le silence. Ce fut Ginny qui le fit, en soupirant.

« J'en suis ravie, tu sais. J'ai toujours su que cela se passerait ainsi. Mais dans mes scénarios, j'étais à vos côtés, avec Harry… »

Sa voix se brisa. Hermione savait que son amie avait eu du mal à accepter la décision de Harry, mais quand elle avait tenté de lui en parler, ce matin, la rouquine s'était emmurée dans un silence si dense qu'il paraissait incassable. Hermione lui prit la main.

« Je sais, Gin. Moi aussi. »

Elle ne lui dit pas qu'après la quête des Horcruxes, qu'après la guerre, c'est ce qui allait arriver, parce qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée et qu'Hermione Granger refusait de mentir ; c'était à l'encontre de ses valeurs.

« J'ai peur…que mon amour pour Ron… » commença la sorcière, qui fut interrompue.

« Tu ne peux pas avoir peur. Mon frère t'aime depuis toujours. Il a juste été lent pour le comprendre! » lui répondit Ginny. Et elle sourit franchement, cette fois. « Tu es la meilleure personne qui pouvait croiser le chemin de _Ron._ Il tient énormément à toi. Ne gâche pas tout sous prétexte d'être effrayée. Parce que c'est sans doute cette peur qui vous a empêché de vivre plus tôt votre amour. Mais la guerre ne pardonne pas et si vous attendez encore, qui sait ? Demain, ce sera peut-être trop tard. »

Elle se leva et l'air mélancolique sur son visage était de retour. Traînant des pieds, elle sortait, sans un mot de plus sur Ron…ni sur Harry. Troublée, Hermione n'esquissa aucun geste pour la retenir. Parfois, la meilleure personne nous consoler était celle qui créait cette peine, et malgré l'endurance de Ginny, elle savait que la jeune femme ne serait apaisée tant et aussi longtemps que Harry n'aurait pas fini de combattre son destin. Hermione l'appela.

« Ginny! »

Elle se retourna, ne pouvant pas cacher les larmes qui bariolaient ses joues.

« Quoi? »

« Merci… »

« Y'a pas de quoi. Il faut bien que je sois utile à quelqu'un… »


	3. Chapitre 3

**Un si petit chapitre...Vous allez rester sur votre faim. Mais si vous êtes gentils, je vous en donnerai plus bientôt, parce qu'avec la sortie du cinquième film et la venue imminente du dernier livre, j'ai eu envie d'écrire de nouveau.**

**Mais dites-moi, auteurs de fanfiction, que ferez-vous quand le verdict sera tombé ? Quand la série se concluera ? Continuerez-vous d'écrire ? Y-aura-t-il toujours des lecteurs pour nos histoires inventées ? J'adore ce petit passe-temps, serais-je forcée de me mettre au tricot ?**

**Répondez-moi :)**

**Et surtout, really enjoy it ! Life is too short. ; )**

* * *

Elle avait dit…_seuls._ Tous les deux, _seuls. _Ron n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont elle allait s'y prendre pour leur trouver un petit coin de tranquillité, mais connaissant Hermione, elle saurait.

Il ajusta sa chemise, chemise acquise avec difficulté, à coups de sorts et d'enchantements, parce qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de s'en offrir une vraie, une belle chemise de _moldus_. Mais celle-là n'était pas si mal, elle ferait l'affaire pour cette soirée.

En fait, malgré le petit doute qui subsistait, il savait tout au fond de lui qu'il aurait été très bien, peu importe ce qu'il porterait, aux yeux d'Hermione. Mais ce soir, il avait envie que _tout _soit _parfait._ Tout.

Pas seulement la chemise, ou la mèche de cheveux rebelle qui ne tenait jamais en place. Pas seulement ça, après tout, ce n'était que secondaire, _superficiel._

Il voulait que les étoiles dans le ciel reflètent celles dans ses propres yeux. Il voulait que lorsqu'il poserait sa main sur celle d'Hermione, elle ne tressaillirait pas, il voulait que ce soit un geste naturel, qui coulait de source. Il voulait que la brise fraîche vienne les effleurer et qu'Hermione frissonne, qu'elle s'approche et…

Il soupira. Ce ne serait _jamais _aussi _parfait _

Il reconsidéra dès lors ses objectifs de la soirée : ce serait une soirée réussie si…s'ils arrivaient à la passer sans s'hurler dessus ni se jeter des sorts en pleine poire !

Il soupira _longuement._

C'était toujours comme ça, avec Hermione. Ça tirait, ça déchirait, ça secouait, mais inévitablement, il en redemandait. C'était vital, essentiel. Il était faux de dire que sans elle, sa vie ne serait rien. Ce qui était vrai, c'est que sa vie se rythmait à la sienne, et qu'elle pulsait selon les battements de son cœur.

Ce qui était vrai, c'est que tout le cours de son existence avait été modifié par sa rencontre avec Hermione Granger, la sorcière la plus brillante de sa cohorte, la sorcière la plus bouillante et passionnée qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Et que c'était _parfait_ comme ça.

Il ne savait pas ni quand ni comment il l'avait laissé prendre inconsciemment les rênes de sa vie. Mais il songea aussitôt que jamais il ne voudrait les reprendre. Depuis quelques années, il avait découvert qu'il existait une tout autre façon de respirer, qu'il pouvait bien se passer d'oxygène ; il lui semblait qu'Hermione était à elle seule un vent chaud d'été, une bouffée d'air frais, un ouragan de bonheur, qui déferlait sur lui chaque fois que…

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Il sursauta et sortit brusquement de ses pensées_ très_ agréables.

« Que, que, QUOI ? » s'exclama-t-il en se retournant vivement. Ginny le regardait, visiblement blessée. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et son menton trembla.

« Je suis désolée. » répondit-elle sèchement. « J'étais seulement venue t'avertir qu'_Hermione _avait mis le paquet pour votre soirée et m'assurer que tu en ferais autant et que tu comprenais ce que cela représentait RÉELLEMENT À SES YEUX ET JE VOULAIS ÊTRE CERTAINE QUE TU NE LA DÉCEVRAIS PAS PARCE QUE CE SERAIT VRAIMENT STUPIDE RON DE TOUT GÂCHER ALORS QUE TU NE SAIS MÊME PAS SI ELLE SERA TOUJOURS VIVANTE DEMAIN ! ALORS QUE TU NE SAIS MÊME PAS SI ELLE NE DÉCIDERA PAS DE TE SORTIR DE SA VIE POUR TE _PROTÉGER _! »

Elle s'arrêta, essoufflée. Ses joues étaient roses, ses cheveux en bataille et il brillait dans ses yeux une lueur d'hystérique, voire même de folie ; comme si ses nerfs avaient cédé et qu'elle ne faisait rien pour les en empêcher.

C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait de ses sentiments envers Harry et sa décision pour le moins controversée, et Ron s'en voulait de ne pas réagir, d'entrouvrir la bouche et de cligner des yeux, mais il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça.

« J'espère que…vous passerez une belle soirée. » termina-t-elle d'une voix étrangement aigue, haut-perchée. Elle tourna les talons et cette fois, elle claqua violemment la porte.

Et ensuite, et seulement après cela, Ron respira.


End file.
